


Ay, Jihoon, Switch it Up

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight mention of homophobia but dont worry this is chill fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Jihoon's been with his friends for five years without them knowing he's gay... Guess it's time for them to know.





	Ay, Jihoon, Switch it Up

Eight years.

 

They've all been the best of friends for eight years. From their pre-pubescent sixth grader dreams to their first year college fantasies. The six of them all knew each and every one of them inside and out.

 

"Oh God, hey... Hey dude, check that out," Seokmin snickers as he cocks his head to the right, pointing a the two men talking down the hall, "I'm a _hundred_ percent sure that that Seungkwan boy's sucking Hansol's dick every night."

 

Relative chuckles come from the three. "How'd you say so?" Mingyu giggles (in a manly way, oh the manliness).

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Seokmin just smirks, "I have this gay-dar thing going on and I can tell who the twinks are, makes me know who I should avoid. I might get infested, y'know?"

 

More laughs come from the men before Seungcheol tilts his head to the side in confusion. "You _do_ know homosexuality isn't some airborne disease, right?"

 

Seokmin just clicks his tongue, "that was _metaphorical_ , Coups, not _literal_. I swear, sometimes you're too stupid to function on your own. Anyways, what's got your panties up in bunch about this, huh?"

 

Pouting with a huff leaving him, Seungcheol playfully punches Seokmin's arm, "don't know, aren't you too hard on gay people? I don't even think Seungkwan and Hansol are _together_."

 

The man just squints his eyes, "I'm not hard on gay people... Okay, _maybe_ , but it's just 'cause of that time my girlfriend cheated on me with another freaking _girl_. How the hell would I even know that she swings _that_ way?" His face now contorted in confusion, "that is why, my dear friends, never accommodate those homos. They are manipulative and they are not contented with life. Us, straight people, are the hope of this country and we ar-"

 

A hand slaps against Seokmin's lips mid-speak, making him stare blankly and quietly at the unamused man silencing him. "Stop spouting shit, Seokmin. You're decreasing the IQ of the whole god damn _building_ ," Jihoon grumbles monotonously.

 

Getting a nod from the man, Jihoon gets up from the table and walks out of the canteen, heading towards their classroom, the other four trailing right after. His head now a string of messy thoughts.

 

_'So great for anti-gay Seokmin to have a cute twink friend like me, huh. Eight years of friendship for the win.'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was after three more weeks of Jihoon hearing Seokmin's constant guesses about Seungkwan and Hansol when Jihoon decided to think up of a plan on how to fuck up the taller man's life. And what's a greater way to fuck it all up besides telling his dear friend that he, too, is actually gay?

 

He was casually lazing around on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking of possible ways to subtly drop the bomb at the man. He started off happily before his hopes slowly dwindled down. How the fuck will he even do this?

 

Should he just go for the crude approach and eat a freaking banana while staring at him? Should he order a hotdog in bun and cover it all up in mayonnaise? Will his dignity even allow him to do all these? God forbid, he doesn't think so.

 

More minutes pass by before he lets out a frustrated groan, strings of curses leaving his mouth. God damn it all. He decides to forget everything and just live his normal life. And what is Lee Jihoon's normal Saturday life, you ask? Oh, it's very fun, just the usual finger fucking to oblivion with his handy (you get it?) best friend.

 

What? He was a hormonal teenager. He isn't forbidden to do this. It's his own body, come on.

 

An hour later and Jihoon finds himself writhing against his sheets, face pressed down on his mattress, his ass facing up as he desperately tried to shove three fingers up his ass. His heartbeat growing faster, things starting to slowly spasm in his attempt to probe his prostrate for a minute or so already. He feels that familiar clenching within him, knowing that he is slowly closing in on his prostate, a pitched mewl leaving him when the distinct tone of his phone goes off.

 

Ignoring the call, Jihoon continues rutting on the bed, pushing more of his digits in but the ringing doesn't stop. Letting out a frustrated growl, Jihoon removes his fingers and grabs his phone with his clean hand.

 

He hears the distinct "hello" from the other line. Jun.

 

"... Yeah?" He croaks out, voice unstable.

 

"Uh... What's up with your voice, dude. You okay?"

 

Mind slow from all the fingering, Jihoon tries to muster up the courage to tell the truth. There's no harm to start small, right?

 

"I-uh... I was having a five digit disco..." He trails off.

 

A long second of silence rings in their ears, making Jihoon's heart beat faster in embarrassment before Jun decides to speak again.

 

"O- _kay_..." His tone rising at the end in question, "whatever _that_ meant. Anyway, Seokmin wanted to meet at the mall later, he wants to eat out or something."

 

Face-palming himself at how stupid Jun was, Jihoon lets out a small grunt, "okay, I'll be there."

 

"Mm, sure," with that, Jun hangs up and leaves Jihoon alone to ponder at how stupid his friend was.

 

Piece of shit.

 

Looking down, he sees his previously erect cock now soft, all traces of horniness in his system gone from his body. He pushes himself off the bed with a grunt, mind pissed off from the sudden lack of need thrumming in his veins due to the sudden call from Jun.

 

Dumb ass.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Reaching the mall, Jihoon finds himself in the same table as the others. Seokmin, Jihoon, and Soonyoung on one side; while, Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Jun sat parallel from them.

 

"So," Seungcheol starts as he grabs a slice of pizza conveniently placed on their table, "what brought us all here?"

 

Grabbing a slice of his own, Seokmin just shrugs, "nothing. I was just bored. Mum and dad's out 'cause of work and I didn't know what to do at home. Better to just stay with you guys."

 

The others just laugh as they munch on their pizza, all except for Jihoon who was dejectedly masticating his slice with a sour look on his face, Soonyoung the only only one who noticed his behavior.

 

"Hey, Ji, you okay there?"

 

Looking up from staring at the table, Jihoon swallows his food before clicking his tongue, boldness overtaking his senses. "I didn't want to leave the house but you guys wanted to hang out," he sneers.

 

Lips pursing, Seokmin whines, "aw, but Ji, you probably weren't even doing anything at home. At least, now, you're productive. With us. Eating pizza. Helping our economy rise."

 

Ignoring the man's ranting, Soonyoung slings an arm around Jihoon's shoulder comfortably, "why, Ji? Were you doing something important?"

 

Grabbing another slice, Jihoon bites on it and nonchalantly grumbles, "I was feeding my other mouth."

 

If Jihoon ever once thought that his friends were smart, he takes it back. All of them had a dumbfounded look on their faces and he gets a very big urge to just slap his face so hard, his eyes push inwards and he just poops it out.

 

He proceeds to eat a slice of pizza. Oblivious to Soonyoung, who was now a spluttering mess from what he said.

 

It was two hours later when the six decided that it was getting late. All of the bidding goodbye as they left one by one.

 

Jihoon was just about to leave and walk his way back to his house when he suddenly hears someone call for him.

 

"Jihoon hyung!"

 

He turns around and sees Mingyu calling him, Soonyoung by his side.

 

He walks to them, "what?"

 

"Want to go on a ride with us? You look tired," he continues.

 

Not wasting the opportunity, Jihoon nods as the three of them head to the back where Soonyoung's car was located. The small eyed man in front while Mingyu and Jihoon sat at the back.

 

The two continuously chatted about random things, straying from cactuses to SHINee dancing for cactuses and Jihoon started to detach himself from reality, drowsiness coursing through his body as his eyes start to droop.

 

Wanting to feel comfortable, he moves Mingyu's hands away from his laps. Jihoon props his feet up the seat and lays his head on the younger's lap. He pats Mingyu's thighs in an attempt to make it softer (but it doesn't).

 

Looking down, Mingyu sees Jihoon already dozing off to dreamland. He chuckles slightly at how the elder's sleeping face contradicted to his blunt personality. He cards his fingers in Jihoon's hair, petting the elder.

 

"What did you do to become so tired, Jihoonie hyung?" Mingyu asks, more to himself but he still gets his reply.

 

"I just did the hee-haw with my puckery mee-maw," Jihoon giggles through his sleep-induced brain.

 

Mingyu merely sighs before patting Jihoon's head more, "you really _are_ sleepy, hyung. Just sleep this out, you're becoming weird."

 

The two not aware of the man driving the car who repeatedly looked at the mirror, itching to ask Jihoon why he kept on publicly telling people that he always touched himself.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

All teenagers go to slumber parties 'cause it was fun. But Seokmin and the gang did _not_ want to call it _"slumber party"._ No. They preferred to call it _"The Gathering of Ridiculously Handsome Men Who are Often Lusted For in the Whole Uni"._ All of them heading to Seokmin's house 'cause he had the most rooms in the house compared to the others who tended to share rooms with their whole family.

 

The things they usually did was just eat snacks, chips, popcorns, and other food that could make their death come earlier. They also binge-watched movies inclined to making Mingyu scream from fright. And they ended it with playing _cool & manly games_ like Mario Kart.

 

They end their par- _gathering_ at around two in the morning and they all head to their rooms.

 

Majority heading straight to their bed to sleep, some still stayed up to surf the internet, but a lone blond writhed on his sheets, canting his hips in an attempt to relieve his aching pucker.

 

God, he just hoped no one hears him scream to oblivion.

 

By eleven o' clock all of them were already in the living room, some already eating their brunch while some just lay asleep on the couch.

 

"Were you bouncing on your bed last night, Ji? We could hear it from the other room," Seungcheol's asks, eyes sparkling, obviously wanting to know the answer.

 

"Yeah... I was," Jihoon deadpans.

 

"... 'Kay but it's still weird. What were you even doing?" Jun asks while nibbling on his bread.

 

"I was doing my accordion solo," Jihoon says nonchalantly and only gets a quiet response making him let out an exasperated sigh, "I was getting to know myself?"

 

Still nothing.

 

He couldn't take it anymore and just stomps his foot before screaming, "I was fingering myself, okay?"

 

The air became so quiet that if someone were to fart, you'd hear it so clearly to the point where you'd hear said person's stomach churning before more methane gets ejected from him. When someone speaks up to finally cut the awkwardness.

 

"Well wasn't _that_ such a good way to welcome this day. Good morning to you, too, Ji," Seokmin yawns before trudging to get the carton of milk.

 

Jihoon just stares at the tall-nosed man, "wait, you're not mad? Anything? I'm _gay_ , you _hate_ gays. That was the point of me doing this... This... This weird implied fingering terms. For you to know it _subtly_."

 

Seokmin chugs his glass while shrugging his shoulders. "Soonyoung told me the other day. Dude choked so hard he wanted to release it by telling me you're a twink."

 

"... Am I banned to the group now?"

 

The man's eyes grow wide before he shouts, "hell no! You're, like, the cute one in our group. Plus, I know you, you're kind, Ji, and my lame jokes about homos? I'm gonna stop, don't worry. I'm gonna be a changed man, you'll see. Maybe even hook you up with some of the bachelors I kno-"

 

"Okay, enough," Jihoon regrets telling Seokmin he was gay.

 

Jihoon was just about to stand up and head back to his room when he feels a hand tug on his wrist.

 

"Talk to me in your room?" He hears Seungcheol whisper to him.

 

And next thing he knew, he and Seungcheol were in his room. The elder pacing agitatedly before him while he just sat on his bed.

 

"So? What's up, Cheol?"

 

The elder halts on his steps and turns to him, eyes darting around the room except towards him. "Um... So, see... We're in _college_ and students do many things in college and-"

 

"Cut to it, Cheol," Jihoon stops him.

 

"I... I just want to try... I really like y-I..." Seungcheol all but screams in frustration out of his weird wordings when he finally nails it.

 

"Uh... Let me... Try... Something?" Seungcheol mumbles, obviously embarrassed of what he was going to say. "Can I... Can I audition my f-finger puppets?"

 

Even through Jihoon's increasingly-high-libido mind, he still could not decipher what the elder was trying to say.

 

"Can I... Can I butter your potato?" He starts before covering his blushing face and letting out a small squeal, "uh... Can I blow you some tunes? God that was weird fuck wait I ca-"

 

Not even letting Seungcheol continue, Jihoon cuts him to it.

 

"Want to telephone my stomach?"

 

Seungcheol's eyes light up.

 

"Yeah. That."


End file.
